disneyfairiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tinker Bell to the Rescue
'''Tinker Bell to the Rescue '''is the fourth graphic novel published by Papercutz with five full-color comics, Tinker Bell in Trouble The garden fairy, Thistle becomes jealous of Tinker Bell because of her crush on Terence. Soon she plots against Tink and sneaks into the Kitchen to put nasty grass extract in one of the pots Tinker Bell had fixed. It causes all the food Dulcie cooked for Queen Clarion's snack party to taste terribly. Fira, Beck, and Terence find out what happened thanks to the firefly, Lucy. Thistle flees the Home Tree in embarrasment. Vidia is Kidnapped Tinker Bell and Vidia get in a dispute over Fairy Capture the Flag. But Vidia has been captured by Captain Hook and Mr. Smee. Tinker Bell reluctantly goes to save her along with Fira. They sneak onto the Jolly Roger and hide inside a latern to find Vidia. They unlock Vidia but Fira is to weak to fly from posing as a latern. They hid in the jewlery box as decorations and sneak out. Tinker Bell Goes Batty! Thistle is plotting against Tinker Bell again in hopes that Terence will only have eyes for her. She tricks Tink into going to Mermaid Lagoon while a mermaid is singing, Tinker Bell turns into a bat, Thistle doesn't since she plugs her ears. Tink flies to Beck and Rani for help with the help of Beck's friend, Caw they fly to Ferocitoad Stream. They need a red lily petal to save Tink, Beck gets frustrated at the ferocitoads for eating the petals but they end up giving her some. Tinker Bell turns back to normal. "If You Don't Have Anything Nice to Say..." Thistle continues plotting against Tinker Bell when she overhears Bess complaining about being out of paint for a potrait Tinker Bell and Terence asked Bess to make. Thistle picks some quarrelweed with some flowers and gives it to Bess. But instead of Tink and Terence fighting, Prilla and Bess start to fight and make fun of each other. Jerome shows up and informs Tink and Lily, eventually they lure them out of Bess's studio and they are friends again. Thistle starts to devolop feelings for Jerome, he also acts as a stand-in for Terence for the potrait. Thistle's Last Scheme Jerome is late delivering fairy dust to Tink and Vidia, meanwhile Thistle feels bad about what she did. She plans to catch Terence with a cuddle vine to apologize, but catches Jerome instead. After waiting for a while Tink and Vidia go to the Pixie Dust Mill for dust instead and go to look for Jerome. Thistle and Jerome are still talking and he pushes her to set everything right. Thistle has no idea how to apologize to Tink, but when she cries Tink forgives her. Everyone holds a welcome back party for Thistle, she and Jerome seem really happy together. Appearances *Tinker Bell (1-5) *Thistle (1, 3-5) *Terence (1, 3, 5) *Jerome (4-5) *Fira (1-2) *Beck (1, 3) *Vidia (2, 5) *Prilla (2, 4) *Bess (4-5) *Queen Clarion (1-2) *Rani (3) *Lily (4) *Captain Hook (2) *Mr. Smee (2) *Caw (3) Category:Books Category:Graphic Novels Category:Books featuring Tinker Bell